Promoting granulation and epidermarization of a damaged or injured area of the body or a lesion is an important subject in the course of healing a wound such as a general injury, an anal fistula, bedsores, and an incision made in a significant operation extending to a deep portion of the body.
Retinoic acid, allantoin, asiaticoside which is a component of a umbelliferous, zinc, and the lied are known in the art as compounds useful for wound therapeutics. These compounds, however, are not yet satisfactory in the effect of promoting granulation and/or epidermarization. It is also known that the use of a steroid or non-steroid type anti-inflammatory drug for curing ambustions rather decreases the resisting ability of the body, thus requiring the co-use of a medicine which is capable of promoting or generating the resistance.
In the recent past, there have been proposed, as medicines effective for therapy of wounds, a polypeptide comprised of 52 amino acids with an approximate molecular weight of 5300 which is isolated from mammal body fluid (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 38716/1982) and a composition comprising essential amino acids (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 80316/1982). There is also a prior art publication describing that eggs containing iodine of a concentration of more than 300 .mu.g are effective for promoting a wound healing and preventing occurrence of muscle disorders (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 116225/1984. A skin cosmetic composition prepared by incorporating dried egg albumen as a base material has also been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6801/1986). These compounds or compositions are yet unsatisfactory in their effect for healing a wound. Drugs containing eggs or egg albumen have a problem of a poor storage stability, as they are liable to rot even with antiseptics incorporated therein. Other difficulties in using egg albumen lie in the facts that this compound dissolves only in an alkaline solution, possesses a deficient affinity with other ingredients of cosmetics or ointments which are the conventional application form of a wound therapeutic agent, and tends to produce a white precipitate containing proteins.
They have also been proposed in the art a variety of hair tonics or trichogens which act on hair roots and promote a hair growth. None of these compounds hitherto proposed, however, are yet sufficiently effective.
Furthermore, there has been a need for the development of a cosmetic exhibiting an excellent effect on the skin, protecting it from being roughened, and yet possessing an emolliency (a lubricity-retention performance), a skin-treatment action and a good affinity.